Trading Places
by geenyrusher
Summary: One shot. Smut. Kendall/OC, This is now a collection of one shots. Well, if you want it to be. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Trading Places

All rights go to Big Time Rush, and this story was inspired by Usher - Trading Places

* * *

You were at dinner with Kendall. It was a fancy italian restaurant, normally neither of you cared about how fancy a place was, just that there was good food. But tonight it was different.

His green eyes sparkled in the candlelight, whilst a waiter came and asked for your orders. You both quickly glanced at the menu and ordered some pasta dish. Both of you didn't care what you ordered as Kendall just came back from his 4 month-long tour, and you had been getting hornier and hornier as they days went past.

* * *

**FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT DAY:**

_You were waiting at kendalls place for him. Just sitting on the sofa reading a magazine on his table. You wore his white tank top, denim shorts and some pumps. You didn't bother trying to dress up now, you could wait to wear his favourite little black dress for dinner. _

_Your ears prick at hearing the sound of keys in the lock at the front door. You weren't sure what to do as it was a surprise you were here, but luckily you knew where his spare keys were. He entered through the door, throwing his duffel bag next to the house plant and picking up the large pile of letters on the side table next to the door. He filed through the letters until he looked up and saw you smirking at stood up, smoothed down your clothes, and slowly walked over to him. You put the letters back on the table, and forced him against the wall. You stood there at 5'10", almost at eye level with him, and seductively whispered in his ear, "Hi.". _

_You kissed him with a closed mouth, and had one arm wrapped around his neck, and the other hand slowly running down over his shoulder, down his back, and squeezing his arse. He gasped in shock, breaking from the kiss, but then just smiled, raising one of his eyebrows. You started kissing his jaw, neck and placing your kisses further south. You could feel him getting harder as you went down, and made sure to rub your breasts over his fly before opening up the zip and releasing his manhood._

_You pumped him a couple of times to make sure he was good and ready, before dropping to your knees and licking the underside of his penis from base to shaft. Then licking your lips wet, you placed you lips just on the head of his penis, and licked in a circle around him. Going further with you mouth you started sucking, and placed one hand around the rest of his penis where your mouth couldn't go. Another hand went to cradle his balls as you cradled them for a bit, and then put it to his penis. You started off slow, sucking him, and then went fast for 4 times. You liked to mix up your techniques, and started sucking his balls for a while, whilst your hands continued to pump him up and down. You looked up and just saw him in absolute bliss, with a dazed look on his face, a mix of having a blow job and a lack of sleep from tour, with his eyes closed in bliss. He started groaning, loudly whispering, "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come". _

_You could feel his juices come down your throat at such a force, and saw his knees almost buckle, but thankfully his hands were wrapped in your soft brown hair, as you were sucking him off._

_You stood up, wiped your mouth clean and leaned in, "Tonight I'm going to treat you to dinner. I'll pick you at 7."_

**_LATER ON IN THE DAY:_**

_After getting back to yours you sent him a mysterious text:_

Wear something smart. Something which I can rip off with my teeth.

* * *

Now here you were, at dinner. You came and picked him up from his place. He came down through the double doors of his building in a black suit, white shirt, and a grey skinny tie. He had his hair pulled to the side, making him look like a blonde version of anthony perkins in the film _Phsyco. _You opened the car door for him, but being the gentleman that he is, he opened the driver's door for you. You accepted and sat in the driver's seat before he quickly ran over to the other side and sat in shotgun.

On the 20 minute drive to the restaurant, Kendall turned and asked you, "So how come you're treating me tonight?". You smirked at how he didn't bother asking about the "welcome home blow job", or the text. And replied, "You've been home for far too long, and I thought tonight you deserved a treat. So tonight Schmidt, **I'm going** to treat you. **I'm going** to pay for dinner, **and then** we're going back to mine." Kendall could only look at you with a amusement and say, "huh, okay".

Back at the restaurant:

Deciding to tease him a bit, you put your elbows together underneath your breasts as to pull your dress down a little and show off more of your cleavage. The move was discreet, but you could still see kendall taking quick peeks at your cleavage as he told you tales of his tour. After the waiter took your orders, you decided to move your chair even closer to him, even though you were sitting adjacent to each other. Placing your arm around the back of his chair, leaning into each other, so Kendall could smell your perfume. You weren't facing each other, instead you had you lips near his ear, and Kendall was leaning down, looking directly down your dress. You whispered into his ear, " When we get home, I want you. I want you to pin me against the front door and kiss me until I'm out of breath. Then, I want you to pick me up, so I wrap my legs around your waist and take me to the couch. There I want you to lay me down and using your teeth remove my underwear. I want you to pull up my dress and go down on me until I come. Afterwards, I want you to pull me back up and take me to the bedroom. And going behind me, you're going to pull down the zipper of my dress to see I'm not wearing a bra, and only heels. Then you're going to lie on your back on the bed, undoing your tie. And I would continue and tell you what I'm going to do to you next, but the old couple next to us can sense something is going on here. That and it doesn't help that you keep staring at my tits.

Sitting back up straight, Kendall closed his mouth, which was originally open from the shock of how forward you were. But tonight you wanted to be forward. You loved Kendall, and you always had fun. He knew how to take care of you, but for once you wanted to return the favour.

* * *

On the drive home, Kendall also decided to have a little fun. He placed one hand just below the middle of your thigh. He moved his fingers in circles there, before slowly taking his index finger and moving it slowly up and down your freshly waxed thighs, (it wasn't the only place you were freshly waxed). He did this a couple of times, making you even more wet, and just when you thought he was about to shift you underwear and finger you, he quickly removed his hands and announced, "Shall I turn on the radio? Lets see what music is playing. Maybe I should fiddle with the knobs, until I get the radio station **just right.**" You could see exactly what he was doing with the innuendos, and it wasn't helping with the tension you had going on in your pants.

After 10 more agonising minutes, with you having to rub your thighs together to get some kind of friction, even though it didn't help. You pulled into the driveway of your house and got out of the car. You were going to open up the door for him, but he got out of the car before you could leave.

The tension between the two of you was crazy, you both knew exactly what was going to happen, but you both acted innocent. You could feel those green eyes checking you out as you took his hand and lead him to the front door. But before you opened the door and still had control, you forced your lips to kendall, grasping the collar of his shirt in your hands, as his hands went and grasped your arse. Before breaking away for breath, and then getting out your keys.

Once you got in the house, it was exactly as you had instructed him earlier. He pinned me to the front door, one hand holding my wrists above my head, the other wrapped around my waist, pushing my body even more to his. I started to rub against his now quite obvious hard-on, only making me wetter and wetter. He then started kissing my neck and into my cleavage, the tingling only shooting straight into my groin and nipples. Next, he moved both his hands down over my arse, forcing me to wrap my legs round his, raising the hem of my dress further up my thighs. He could already feel the heat from my groin, and said with a smirk, "wet already?". Raising one of his eyebrows at what he had already accomplished. I shut him up, by shoving my tongue down his throat, feeling around his mouth. And then removing my tongue, I took his lower lip, and started sucking and pulling on it. Knowing it would only increase his hard on. Before I knew it, he sat down on the couch, and dropped me as well. He leaned over, keeping my legs wrapped round him, and started kissing me again. It wasn't going as I imagined, and for once I had to push his head, which was now kissing my neck, further down, so his lips could be where I wanted. Smirking at how desperate I was, he then lifted both my ankles to his neck, he raised my dress even higher, before placing light kisses on my ankles, up my calves, and along my slim thighs. All this teasing wasn't helping, and I kept trying to raise my hips to meet his lips, but he just smiled at my frustration. Then seeing how frustrated I was getting, he then took his teeth and bit the band of my black lacy underwear, pulling it down my legs, and letting it fly across the room when it was at my feet. Before I could even realise, he licked my clit, making me arch my back and gasp at the surge of pleasure shooting through me. Before I could even get used to it, he the shoved two fingers into me, his toungue slowly working circles round my clit, his other hand rubbing circles on my inner thigh. With his two fingers, he started hitting that G-spot, making me close my eyes in pure bliss, as I saw stars. His tongue slowly started licking up and down my clit, his nose rubbing against my slick folds. Kendall then sat up, his lust filled eyes watching me writhe round in pure pleasure, and with his thumb he kept rubbing my clit, and with his other hand he moved his hands towards my breasts. He popped my breasts out of the black dress, rubbing circles around my nipples, before taking them into his mouth and swirling his tongue round them. God knows, how he managed to work all my pleasure points, but I was glad he knew. He then brought his mouth back down to my vagina, his hands now kneading my tingling breasts, whilst I could feel that warming sensation at the bottom of my stomach. As kendall shifting between licking my clit, and shoving his tongue into me, I could the feel the sensation getting stronger, and before I knew it I was coming into his mouth. He had already placed one of his strong fingers back into my vagina, pumping me through my orgasm, as my thighs shaked and toes curled. I don't know if it was the lack of sex for four months, or that I had been sexually charged from the moment I talked to him during dinner about what I want him to do to me, but it was the best orgasm I'd ever had.

Kendall, sitting back upright, pleased at with my orgasm, said "your turn". He scooped me back, but I was already satisfied and wasn't too sensitive to ride him-hey, he just gave me a mind-blowing orgasm, I was too tired to focus on him. But against my refusal, he picked me up and lead me to the guest bedroom, which was on the bottom floor. My room was on the first floor, but kendall was now thinking with his dick, not his head. Once again, he pinned me to the door, but this time his kisses were slow and soft. Last time everything was rushed and lust filled. Now, he kissed my neck, face, behind my ears, every piece of exposed skin his lips could find. Turning you round, he slowly unzipped your dress, making sure his hands stroked the newly exposed skin. Slowly, he dragged his fingers up along your spine, to your shoulders and pushing down the straps of your black dress. Kissing your shoulder, he whispered "do you know why I love kissing your skin? It's soft, like silk, cashmere and satin all rolled in one. Your lips are like a drop of strawberry jam in a glass of milk, you smile lights up any room, and I could drown in the sea of chocolate you call eyes."

Turning you around, he pushed your dress down, leaving you in nothing but heels. This is how he gets to you, not with dirty talk, but by telling you how much he cares for you. Walking backwards, he undid his tie throwing it on the floor. Sitting on the bed he started to undo the buttons of his shirt, his eyes never leaving yours, and then falling back onto the bed, leaning on his elbows. You don't know how, if it was the sparkle in his emerald eyes, or his words, but instead of jumping him like you originally planned, you slowly walked over to him, taking off your heels. You slowly kissed him pushing him back onto the bed, straddling him. Your hands roamed down his toned chest unbuckling his belt, undoing his fly, and pushing your hand down into his boxers. Whilst you started pumping him, kissing his jaw line, Kendall stopped you. He pulled down his trousers, and removed his shirt, so that the both of you were naked on the bed. Once he was hard, you grabbed the base of his penis, to stabilise yourself as you lowered onto him. You started to rock back and forth, your hands free to roam all over his chest, his hands free to grab your arse, or play with your breasts. But instead, sitting himself back up, his knees now bent so they could support your back. You both started rocking together. Your hands now on the bed, by his feet. You both cradled each other as you rocked back and forth on him, the feeling of him inside you a comfort. It had been too long, and the feeling was at first a bit uncomfortable, but soon turned to pleasure. Kendall kept swirling his hips so the tip could keep hitting that magic spot, whilst he moved one of his hands so his fingers could start playing with your engorged clit. The two courses of pleasure made you groan loudly in pleasure, as you started calling out his name, telling him to keep going. And before you knew it you were coming, the feeling spreading from your centre, filling you up slowly like a glass of water under a tap overflowing. You finished out of breath, whilst kendall was still hard inside you moving back and forth with those amazing hips. He kept thrusting, and his movements started becoming irregular, you could feel his penis inside you twitching in the warmth of you. And he came hard, calling your name, falling back onto the pillows out of breath.

Lifting yourself off of him after you finished, you layed down next to him, and without any words you both just looked at each other with the biggest smiles on your face. But you were both tired and would talk in the morning, but for now, after a quick peck on the lips, you both fell asleep, kendall's head resting on you chest, with your hands combing through his hair.


	2. Chapter 2: Perfume

Normally you wore this light florally perfume, for day to day purposes or on dates with kendall. But whenever you were feeling...frisky, you let kendall know without even saying a word. You wore his favourite perfume, a slightly vanillery evening perfume. You wore it whenever you were planning on sleeping with him, or you felt horny.

* * *

The first time you and kendall slept together, you wore this perfume on accident. Due to both your busy schedules, you were a med student, kendall was busy on the lot. You missed your dinner reservations, so ended up walking barefoot on the sand, the seawater lapping your feet and moonlight bouncing off the waves. His strong hand held yours firmly, whilst he pulled you into an embrace. One arm wrapped round your waist, his other hand moved strands of your hair out of your face. He did it so he could look into your eyes more. It was crazy, his green eyes could look at you so lovingly one minute, and then dilate and turn dark at lust at the thought of you naked. Turning your head away bashfully, he asked you, "whats wrong?".

You replied, "nothing. It's just...this. How is it so perfect? Just us walking on the beach, hand in hand. I didn't think I could be so content." Kendall just looked at you and said, "I've no idea. But I'm glad that you're happy. We should do this more often, just skip dinner and have time away from everyone and everything." You smiled up at him, and placed a small simple kiss on his lips. Smiling, he nuzzled his down down into your neck, his face grazing your soft skin. He inhaled your perfume, and said, "you smell good." Inhaling some more, relaxing all his muscles, he pushed your hair back and started kissing your neck. Placing chaste kisses behind your ear, and moving them slowly down your neck pushing the strap of your maxi dress down your shoulder, and kissing the exposed skin. Before you let him distract you with his warm kisses, you stopped him and said, "not here. definitely not on the sand." You didn't fancy the idea of sand getting in any "special" areas. Grabbing your hand, he lead you to the car, practically running towards the jeep, getting excited at the thought of what was to come.

You ran up to the car just before him, and leaned against the passenger car door. One foot up on the door, your head leaning to the back, with your arms crossed over your chest. He stopped for a moment taking you, the salt air, the moonlight reflecting off of your skin. All of it in. He slowly walked over to you, taking your hands in his and raised them above your head. He kissed you, his toungue massaging yours, and ran his hand down your arms. One hand stroked through you soft silky hair, whilst his finger ran down your chest, his hand digging under your dress, to find that you weren't wearing a bra. He massaged your left breast, his calloused fingers drawing circles round it, whilst his thumb gently rubbed over you nipple. You let yourself melt further into his body, pressing yourself further into his toned chest. You hands wandered down, running your hands through his hair and down his broad shoulders until they reached the buttons of his shirt. One by one you started unbuttoning them, as your lips started placing kisses to kendalls soft pink lips. Once his shirt was undone, you hands roamed all over his toned chest, you fingers running up and down the middle, teasing him ever so slightly. You turned round placing your back against his chest, allowing your head to rest on his shoulder, as you opened up the back car door climbing onto the seat. There you sat furthest away from him, to give him room as he climbed in after you.

You both looked at each other, knowing what was eventually going to happen, but neither of you said anything. You both let your lips do the talking as they connected with each other at the same time. Your hands went to his shoulders, pushing off his plaid shirt, his hands went to your feet, going up your legs and up the sides of your body, pushing the hem of your dress up. You lifted up your arms as he pulled it over your head. Once kendall caught sight of you in just your underwear he looked you over once, before connecting his lips to your nipple. His hand gliding down your stomach underneath your underwear. You were so surprised you gasped and arched your back further into him, your arms reaching out to the roof of the car, scrambling for something to grab onto. You tried to collect yourself together, and undo his fly, but his fingers were like magic. 2 of his strong fingers kept pumping into you, his palm rubbing his clit, making you wetter and wetter. Only making it easier to put his thumb to rub over your clit and draw circles round it. You hated letting him have so much control over you, but at the same time the feeling was too good. He moved his kisses up to your neck, trying to inhale more of your intoxicating perfume. You could feel the warming sensation at the pit of your stomach, slowly reaching into all the other extremities of your body. Your toes and fingers tingling at the sensation of what kendall was doing to you. But before you came, kendall slowed down, removing his fingers and just smirked at you. You groaned at the disappointment, saying in anger, "why didn't you finish?". His only response, "the best is yet to come", capturing his lips with yours. Both of you had the same idea, as your hands fought over who would unbotton kendalls fly.

It was hard trying to pull down his jeans in the backseat of your jeep. Kendall leaned back, lifting his hips, whilst you pulled the jeans and his boxers down quickly. It was the first time you saw him naked, and you were impressed at his size. But before you could enjoy this moment of control, seeing at how much he wanted this. He climbed back up on top of you. And without even removing your underwear, just shoving them to the side he thrust himelf into you. You weren't a virgin, but the surprise made your mouth open in shock. You were both filled with such pleasure in that one initial moment, finally you were together. He started moving his hips, not fast and wuick like a jack rabbit. But slow, taking his time to tease you, looking for your g-spot. You moved your legs and wrapped them aroung his muscular thighs, your hands stretching upwards, making your breasts look bigger. All he could do was gulp and stare at your breasts rocking in time with his movements, before he finally swooped down and took a nipple into his mouth. Biting on it playfully. You moved your hands into his hiar, your fingernails scraping against his scalp, tugging on his blonde locks. He kept thrusting his hips into you, gliding himself easily into you. His strong hands were on the seat, keeping his chest off of you. Whilst both of you just rocked your hips against each other in pleasure. It was magical, you tilted your head back, looking through the back window, gazing out onto the stars. Kendall looking out onto the sea with the view of your face in pure unadulterated pleasure.

He started moving his hips faster, the movements going off rhythm as he started reaching his peak. His face contorted in pleasure, groaning as he came inside you. Which in turn sparked your own orgasm, letting yourself rock against his hips, as you were finally allowed to release, all the pent up sexual energy washing over you body. Kendall relaxed onto you, both of you gasping in pleasure at what you had just done.

He rolled off of you, exhausted. You both looked at each other and smiled, your hands coming up and fingers intertwining. You removed your wet underwear, and placing it on the floor. You opened up the window, allowing the sea air to mix with the scent of sex. As kendall moved his nose down smelling your perfume. He said into your shoulder, "you know, I wasn't expecting this to happen. Its just that damm perfume of yours. Theres something about it. Or maybe its beacause I could tell you weren't wearing a bra." You both laughed, and you playfully pushed him off of your shoulder, replying back to him, "I know. I didn't think anything was going to happen either. But now that is has. I'm okay with it. But next time, who knows if I'll wear this perfume again." Smirking up at him, you placed a light kiss on his lips, both of you wondering whether or not to go home. Or lie in each others arms looking at the stars and the moon.

* * *

**Please can I have some ideas for my next story. One shots please, doesn't necessarily have to be with kendall. Other charachters is fine, NO SLASH. And a review would be helpful. I'll keep writing stories if you want me too. My first story was a stroke of inspiration, from usher. But I'm not that creative, and I've no idea what to write next. I thought of this in the morning. I hope you liked it. And again, please review an/or submit your ideas to me. If you want me to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3: I LOVE NEW YORK

Based off a story I read in Cosmo magazine. With this collection, it won't be the same back story to you, the character. In the last one she was a med student. With this, the character doesn't know Kendall. Its their first meeting.

(I've never been to new york, so the scene is how I'd imagine new york in my head.)

All rights go to Kendall Schmidt, Big Time Rush, Nickelodeon, Sony, Cosmo magazine, and whoever else it concerns.

* * *

You were at a friends party in New York. It was her birthday, a very classy affair, with cocktails and jazz music. And you did love it, however it was getting too crowded for you, so you went to the second floor of her flat, and walked out onto the balcony. It was a magnificent view of new york, the sun was setting over the empire state building, and you could see the statue of liberty along the horizon. It was breathtaking. You could've stared at the scene with your martini in hand, the other holding the rail of the balcony. The wind was blowing the hair off you back, making you shiver slightly, as you were wearing a red halter neck dress, with the back starting at your waist.

Hearing the glass doors open behind you, you turned round wondering who it was, considering you didn't know anybody else here apart from the host. A handsome blonde man, with the emerald eyes was stepping over the threshold, closing the sliding glass door behind him. "Hi", you said uncomfortably. You'd seen him downstairs at the party, and were unsure if he was going to tell you to get back to the party, and weren't too sure who he was. "Hi. Sorry to disturb you, I just needed some air" he replied. His deep voice rang through your ears, to you core. It was sexy.

"No, its fine. The party's good...I just didn't know anybody else apart from ellie(the host). I'm Charlotte by the way."

"Kendall. Nice to meet you Charlotte", he said stepping next to you. You shoulders were side to side, but neither one of you really looked at each other. Both of you talking whilst gazing out onto the scenery. You both continued talking about work, the host, places you'd been, relationships. It turned out both of you were single. Kendall had been single for a while, you on the other hand had caught your ex a couple of months ago with 2 girls. It was weird, you both had never met each other before, but here you both were. Talking about how hard it was to find a decent person you could get on well with. You both talked to friends, but talking to a stranger helped you open up more. Kendall said with sadness in his eyes, "I don't if the perfect girl exists. I just want to meet someone who I can get on well with. You know? Who I'm attracted to, but can still talk to." You agreed, replying, "I know what you mean. You think you find someone who you could start a relationship, but...something just happens. He either is a jerk, or you don't have that spark." You said stepping closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder, gazing out onto the view. "But don't worry," you said, "You'll meet **a **girl. Not the girl. But a girl. Trust me."

Kissing Kendall on the cheek. He turned his face towards you, his cheek still tingling from the kiss, first gazing deep into your eyes, and then up and down your face. You took a deep breath quickly checking him out. Noticing his strong shoulders, looking even more broad in the sharp suit he was wearing. He suddenly leaned in, capturing your lips with his, in sweet longing kiss. All you could do was place your hands on his cheeks deepening the kiss between the two of you, before stopping for air. His arms came behind you, one cupping your face, the other on the small of your back, pressing yourself further into him. It had been too long, just being with someone who cared, who you could talk to. It was wonderful. You could feel sparks in the kiss, as you felt kendalls tongue begging to enter your mouth. You readily accepted it, as Kendall took further control of the kiss, pushing your back against the railing, his hands to the side of you, leaning on the railing as well. There you were just making out, before you felt kendall's hand on the side of your thigh, moving slowly up your dress. He was drawing circles up your left thigh, before tracing along your bikini line. You gasped breaking away from the kiss, before smiling and kissing him again. The slight touches of his hand making you melt further into him, the feeling going straight to your groin. You took a deep breath in, pressing your breasts into his chest purposefully so he would get the idea. And trust me, he got the idea. Hooking his fingers on the band of your pants, he pulled them down you long lean legs, as you pulled them further down, stepping out of them. One hand traced down your chest, massaging your breast bone, and then your breast. His hands were magic. Kneading your breast, and then slightly pinching your nipple. The excitement and waiting getting too much to you, you turned around, breaking from the kiss. Pressing your arse against his groin, feeling his hard on, leaning your hands onto the balcony railing. You shook your hair, hearing Kendall behind you unzipping his fly. Releasing his manhood, he lifted your dress up, seeing you with your legs spread apart waiting for him to enter you. When he forcefully pushed into you, you were shocked at how big he was. You moaned at the pleasurable feeling of him filling you. That glorious feeling, as he bent over, his hands next to yours on the railing, thrusting more into you. The sound of skin on skin. After the first couple of thrusts, he hit somewhere which made you scream in pleasure, seeing stars. "HIT THERE AGAIN!" You screamed out. The sudden rush of pleasure, making you wild with desire. Kendall kept thrusting into you, tilting his head back into pleasure, the cold metal rail on his hands, a nice contrast to the warmth you were giving him.

As he kept thrusting, you just gazed out onto the beautiful scenery of new york, the greenery of Central Park below you. You don't know why, but you suddenly started shouting, "I LOVE YOU NEW YORK!". Each word, matching his thrusts. The sensations getting too good, as your fingers clutched round the rail even tighter as kendall furiously pumped into you. You kept telling him to go harder, and kendall eagerly agreed. His thrusts getting harder as you could feel a warming sensation in the pit of your stomach. The now-even-harder thrusts causing a tingiling sensation in your body. You could feel yourself about to come. The overwhelming feeling of tingles throughout your body. Your vision going blurry, and feeling yourself becoming lightheaded. This amazing sensation making your close your eyes in pleasure, crying out at the feeling of your orgasm. Your thighs quiversing slightly, as you felt this amazing sensation in your clit. But Kendall was still hard, but he didn't have long to go. He kept thrusting, his breaths getting shallower and quicker. His hands clenching even more on the rail, you could feel him coming inside of you. Luckily you were on the pill. The warmth of him coming inside you, a comforting feeling. When he came, he collapsed on top of you, breathing out against your ear. His breaths moving your hair.

He pulled out of you, doing up his fly. All you could do, was fix your hair, and wiping the sweat off your forehead. "Well, that was fun." You said. "We should do it again sometime." Kendall smirking at you, one eyebrow raised.

* * *

**What do you think? I know it was more forceful, and didn't have much kendall in. But I hoped you liked it. Once again, I would love a review to tell me how it was. Would you like more of a back story, or just smut? Do you want it to be more descriptive or less? Would you like me to mention the other members or make it based on the TV show? or more real life based? **

**I can only improve with you thoughts. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the story. **


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Day

I'd like to thank the guest reviewer for suggesting this idea. Sorry I haven't updated, if anybody is reading this, I've been busy with school. I hope this makes up for it.

* * *

You were stressed. You both were. Kendall was working hard at the studio, and on set all day, whereas you were organising this big wedding for some d-list reality star celebrities who no one cared about. Because of how busy you were, you both hadn't managed to get some alone time together for a couple of months now. It wasn't just sex you missed, it was the company of Kendall. Just holding his hand, lying in bed on a lazy sunday, or walking through the farmers market. You missed your relationship. However, Kendall was off work early and you only had to get through a dull cake-testing before you could both get home for a nice home cooked meal, maybe a romantic bath, and a movie. Or you'd both be so horny that you'd have kendall pound you against the kitchen counter there and then. You weren't fussed either way. However, the bride-to-be wasn't happy. She wanted to change doves to butterflies, the flowers, the shoes, the coulour of the bridesmaids dresses, the order of them, how she'd arrive to the wedding. And she wanted more money from the tabloid magazine for her wedding photos. You could see that they were both doing this for publicity. It was a hard day, the stress was making your head hurt, your heels were making your feet hurt. You were tired, stressed, horny, hungry, and severely pissed off by the end of the day.

_**Later on in the day:**_

"Kendall!" you cried out into the house, when you finally arrived. Wondering where he's gotten to, you shout again, "Kendall! I'm sorry I'm late. It's work." You were angry at the world and just needed him to stop playing games by making you look for him.

"KENDALL KNIGHT! GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE NOW! IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE IN 3 SECONDS THEN I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND RIP YOUR FACE OFF!", You didn't mean it, but when you were stressed you got a lot more violent in your threats. You were tired, and kendall knew that, you didn't need to explain yourself. He already knew you so well. And luckily he still managed to love you.

You could see his mop of blonde hair poking out of the bathroom, smiling at your empty threat, knowing you were just letting off steam. "Don't worry, I'm right here.", he replied back to you, shaking his head. You knew that move, him shaking his head in that way, you knew he had some tricks up his sleeve. His voice was a little more deeper, making him that little bit more sexy to you. He walked up to you, hands going round your waist, linking behing your back. He looked down, and kissed your forehead lightly. Trying to melt away the stresses of the day. "Why don't you take off those heels, and go into the bathroom. I know you've had a tough day, and I've run a bath for you to relax." He said, kissing your cheek this time, rubbing his hands up and down your back, over your arms. You sighed deeply, snuggling into his strong arms some more, knowing that being in his hold, he could take away all your anger, and make you feel at peace.

Stepping out of his warm embrace, you sat down on the arm of the sofa, and took off your heels. It felt good getting out of them, and you breathed in deeply, noticing Kendall's eyes on your chest as you inhaled, his eyes turn dark slightly at the sight of your black bra showing through your cream, slightly see-through shirt. There werer uffles down the middle, but you could still see the lace of the bra. You smirked knowing that he already wanted you, and you got up, undoing the thin black belt around your waist, sticking out your arm straight and dropping it to the floor. All the while maintainin eye contact with kendall, looking up at him through your lashes. You walked past him, putting one hand on his shoulder and slowly traced down his arm, to his hand, walking towards the bathroom, knowing he was staring at you. Especially as you had decided to exaggerate your hip movements a little more just to tease him.

All this sexual energy was giving you more confidence, and you could only smile at all the naughty things you wanted to do to him. But your thoughts stopped when you turned to see the bath. Candles were lit, incense burning, a huge mound of bubbles in the cicular bath tub, a bit like a hot tub. You could feel your heart melt at the trouble kendall had gone through to make you feel better. As you were thinking of how sweet he was, you could feel his strong hands wrap round your waist, bringing your back to his warm front, feeling his hard on press against your arse. Tiliting your head to the side, and back onto his shoulder, he wrapped his arms round you and started placing sweet kisses on your neck. Your eyes closing in bliss, just letting kendall take care of you, and rock you back and forth. Tracing a line from your neck to you ear with his nose, he whispered into your ear, "Do you know how much I've missed you? I know you've been working hard on this wedding. But tonight we're making love. I'm going to make you feel so good, that tomorrow you won't even be bothered by the bridezilla because I'm still going to be all you think about."

Knowing at how much he loved you made you smile, but you were confused and hurt when he unwrapped his arms from you and walked out of the bathroom. "Take a bath, I'll come back later." Kendall said, placing a kiss on your cheek, only to turn and walk away. You started stripping off your clothes and placing them in the laundry basket, tying your hair up into a bun so it won't get wet. Stepping into the bath was like stepping into heaven. It was just the right temperature, and the scent of vanilla and rose tickled your nostrils. Letting the bubbles wash away the stress of the day, and closing your eyes in peace, you heard Kendall stepping through the door, naked with just a towel round him. He was teasing you. His dark green eyes looked lustfully at you, as your eyes lingered down his toned chest looking at his happy trail, as the white fluffy towel brought out his v-line, begging for you to lick it. "Mind if I join", he said huskily, knowing you wouldn't say no.

He dropped the towel to the floor, showing himself off to you. To this day you were still surprised at how big he was, and your eyes popped out, biting your lip, just wanting him to be inside you. You moved further forward, so he could sit behind you, and put his back against the edge of the tub. Slowly stepping in to make sure he didn't slip, he grabbed your shoulders, putting them on his chest. With his fingers he traced up and down your arms, to eventually start massaging your shoulders. You don't know how, but kendall had these magic hands, which could just ease out any knots which you had. "How stressed are you" he said rhetorically. "Very", was your reply, as you moaned in pleasure, when his hands started going further down your back. His thumbs rubbing cirles over your skin, kneading your muscles.

"God, I needed this. I miss you." You said turning your head around, so Kendall could place a small kiss on your lips. "I know. Hush now, let me take care of you. I know you've had a bad day, and you deserve someone to make sure you're alright." He said, kissing your again, deepening the kiss, making you want more. But instead of kissing you for a third time, his kisses trailed down your jaw to the curve of where your neck meets your ears, down to your collar bone. His hands went up your back, and rubbed your shoulders. They went back round, underneath your arms, his hands grabbing your firm breasts. His tumbs rubbed over your nipples, making them hard, and you could feel Kendall also getting harder, his erection digging into your butt cheeks. You moaned at the feeling of his touch, forgetting how good he makes you feel. His kisses went over your neck, as he started sucking at the delicate skin. His fingers went over your stomach, rubbing circles in the wet skin, and his fingers started to trace your now wet folds. Your back arched at the initial pleasrue, your breast rising out of the warm water, your nipples going perky at the rush of cold air. This sight of it making Kendall even harder. His index finger now started strumming you, the benefits of him being a guitarist, as his other hand started rubbing circles into your thigh. The pleasure of it all making you bend your knees, and toes curl. The tingling of your fingers, as your hands went up to kendall's hair, your hands roaming over the blondes scalp, tugging at it slightly. You pulled his head off your neck and brought his lips to yours, where your forcefully massaged his toungue with yours, knowing that you taking the initiative drove him and those green eyes crazy. His hand went further as his palm started rubbing your swollen clit, three fingers pumping in and out of you. Due to the bath his fingers literally glided over your skin, and as your breaths got deeper, your chest rose more out of the water. The cool air contrasting the tight coil forming in your lower abdomen. The surges of energy from your clit sending out all over your body, making every skin cell more sensitive to his touch.

"Oh shit baby. Your so wet and tight. God I've missed you." Kendall said hungrily to your ear, his eyes were dark with want, and he furiosly pumped into your further. Making sure you knew how much he missed you. You could feel yourself coming, and your arms wrapped themselves around the back of kendall's neck, your hands tugging at his hair. Biting your lip, your moans became louder, mixed in with the pants of kendall. You could feel the coil getting tighter in you, before it marvellously unwound. You gasped at the relief, never realising how good the orgasm was.

Realising kendall was still hard, but smirking at how easily he got you off, you turned around, and straddled his lap. Without saying a word, you just smiled, and started kissing him. No toungues, just a sweet open mouth kiss, rubbing your hands over his torso, whilst his hands grasped your hips, to stop you sliding off. His erection poking into your thigh, whilst you massaged his stomach. Running your hand through the water, acting as the perfect lube for the hand job. You started kissing his neck, sucking just above his adams apple, and started pumping. Twisting your hand round his shaft, your brought your hand up and down. Watching kendall put his head back in ecstasy, the friction of your hand and the hot water giving him pleasure. Rubbing your thumb over his tip, made him jump in shock, groaning at pleasure. You worked your 2 hands in unison, making a "ok" sign with them, knowing how much he enjoyed it. Whilst kendall started stroking your outer thighs, feeling the smooth skin with his finger tips. Pressing your chest against his, so he could feel your hard nipples, kendall put his face back, and spread out his arms, just enjoying this moment of you two together. His groans became louder, and he started moving his hips in time to your hands, knowing he was on the edge. You could see his face contorted, his breaths getting shallower. But right before he could cum, you stopped your hands, and pressed a hand to his chest, telling him to stop.

Whining in disappointment, you smirked, and slowly lowered yourself on him, your eyes closing at how blissfully you were being stretched. Getting used to this feeling, you rolled your shoulders, and placed your hands on kendalls shoulders. Squeezing his strong muscles, making you even wetter. You rocked your hips once, making sure your clit touched his penis. Kendall moaned out when he first felt you on him, his hands coming down to squeeze your bum. "Keep going." he said deeply, not even realising he said it. That was the thing about sex between the two of you, you both got lost in your world, you didn't realise what you would say, or what was going on around you. Moving yourself up and down, using his shoulders as support, your made sure to tense your muscles, making yourself even tighter around kendall. "Oh God." Kendall cried out, knowing that you were teasing him. You kept on riding him slowly, each time you got to his tip, you made sure to circle your hips as you brought them back down again. He just sat there, mouth open at the joy he was feeling, bring his hands up to rub your breasts, each of his touches becoming electric on your skin. You then stopped this movement, and decided to circle your hips, making sure his penis hit that magic spot every time you circled. You could see stars, and you didn't know how you kept going on, until you felt that warmness in the bottom of your stomach, getting tighter and tighter. You kept going, knowing that soon you come to a release. But kendall, deciding to tease you, brought down his hand and started flicking your clit. The sudden rush making you whimper, bringing you closer to the edge. Only until kendall leaned forward and said, "Come with me baby", pushing your hair behind your ear, did you both magically come at the same time. Both riding each other throughout it, the sensations running through you that you just didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Please submit more ideas for me, and please review. I'd like to know your thoughts. And if I should continue with this, as I don't know who is still reading this.


End file.
